


I'm Not Calling You Senpai

by Harmful_Raspberry65



Series: Kuroko no Basket one-shots [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Nijimura has a senpai kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmful_Raspberry65/pseuds/Harmful_Raspberry65
Summary: Nijimura has a very weird kink, and Haizaki is not dealing with that shit.





	I'm Not Calling You Senpai

It was only a couple weeks after Nijimura and Haizaki started dating. They've gotten incredibly comfortable with each other. Haizaki was surprisingly the jealous type. Luckily for him, Nijimura was the over protective type. Surprisingly enough most of their preferences that wouldn't let them work well with others, let them work well with each other. One day they were just casually watching a movie at Haizaki's. They were just relaxing and cuddling while making fun of the horror movie they were watching until Nijimura brought something up.  
"Shougo I want you to call me senpai" Haizaki stared at him like he was insane.  
"I am not giving into your kinky shit" Nijimura just stared back at him and smirked.  
"Fine, I still love you Shougo" Haizaki blushed at the remark.  
"Don't say embarrassing stuff like that you kinky perv" there was a long pause before he added "I love you too".  
Their next date was even more awkward. Nijimura invited Haizaki over to his house for dinner. His parents somehow adored Haizaki. Of course they loved him even more when he decided to get rid of his braids but keep his dye job. After dinner they went up to Nijimura's room and closed the door. They were making out on Nijimura's bed. Haizaki was pinned to the older's pillows but it wasn't like he was struggling. Nijimura moved onto giving Haizaki a hickey on his neck. It all was going well until Haizaki let a moan slip.  
"Moan for senpai, Shuogo~"  
Haizaki pushed him off and sat up.  
"Nope! Goddamn Shuuzo you really know how kill my boner" Nijimura just smirked and hugged Haizaki from the back.  
"I'm sorry babe, Do you wanna play Mario Kart?"  
"Yes" They then proceeded to play Mario Kart until Haizaki had to go home.  
Their next date was spent by going to a fancy restaurant. Haizaki was complaining just to distract himself from the fact that Nijimura payed so much for them to even walk into the place. Nijimura just found it adorable after figuring it out. They had their food, then went back to Haizaki's to eat a bunch of convenience store candy and chips while ripping on crappy horror movies.  
"Oh please of course they killed him, he's dumber than Kise when he tries to get Kuroko's attention"  
"Yeah when your such a self loving dick then someone's going to kill you at one point"  
"It was unsatisfying that he only got stabbed"  
"The blood was so fake I could call it ketchup and dip my chicken nuggets in it" they laughed and then caught each other's gaze. They began to start a make out session while really fake screams from the crappy horror movie filled the room. Haizaki was on top of Nijimura like always. Nijimura doesn't mind but Haizaki's exact quote the first time Nijimura tried to get on top of him was 'Get your fat ass off of me before I get the hell out'. They continued with their actions until Haizaki does the one thing he will never recover from. Nijimura was purposefully whispering incredibly dirty things into his ear while grinding their bodies together. Then Haizaki let out a moan.  
"Ahh, your such a tease senpai~"  
After he realized his mistake he covered his face with his hands and buried his head in Nijimura's shoulders while Nijimura was having fun teasing him.  
"So Shougo why didn't you ever tell me you were into it?"  
"I'm not, you kinky shit"  
"Oh I wasn't the kinky one here. My little Kohai ~"  
"Shut up" Haizaki's face was as red as Akashi's hair.  
"Ok. I love you Shougo. You should know by now I'm not gonna think your wants are weird"  
"Just shut up. I still can't believe I love you too you bastard."


End file.
